


Our Stories Will Be Heard

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov · 5s@yuri-plisetsky COME TO THE 6TH FLOOR OF THE RENAISSANCE IN BEIJING IF U WANT AN ASS KICKINGorViktor Nikiforov has no impulse control.





	

 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 2h  
Make sure to watch #KatsukiYuuri perform #YuriOnIce for 2nd place at Beijing!!! youtu.be/… #soproud #mylittlekatsudon

**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu · 2h  
@v-nikiforov make sure 2 watch the WHOLE THING until the VERY END. #viktuuri

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 2h  
@phichit+chu why are you telling me? I’ve watched it multiple times ;)))

**Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc · 2h  
@v-nikiforov @phichit+chu so have I #viktuuri

**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu · 2h  
@v-nikiforov @christophe-gc I’m kinkshaming #viktuuri

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1h  
why is #viktuuri trending @phichit+chu what have you done

**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu · 1h  
.@v-nikiforov i think the real question vicchan is what have U done #viktuuri

**50 screaming horses** @thai-sk8r95 · 1h  
@phichit+chu yuuri #viktuuri

**Katsuki Trash** @skating+otaku · 57m  
@phichit+chu YUURI #viktuuri

**dat boi** @xx+dankmemes+xx · 52m  
@phichit+chu yuuri? #viktuuri

**The Gays** @s€ph1r0th · 47m  
but when is my idol going to show up naked and fall in love with me #viktuuri

**Pepe** @bi-bi-babe · 36m  
i think #KatsukiYuuri is all of us: a little chubby, a little bi, a little in love w/ viktor, and one hot mess. #viktuuri

**Mikhail** @gaymer4£ife · 21m  
i don't know shit about ice skating but viktor nikiforov is hot and queer, sign me the fuck up #viktuuri

**100% Salt** @not-a-robot · 9m  
#viktuuri is nice and all but viktor is waaaaaay too good for some japanese kid at the end of their career :\ 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 2m  
@not-a-robot while i admit that i am god’s gift to this earth the notion that i might be too good for katsuki yuuri is laughable and born of

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1m  
@v-nikiforov ignorance. let me ask, have you even seen yuuri’s performance tonight, their rendition of my GPF skate or Eros from yesterday?

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1m  
@v-nikiforov because if you can watch those and then somehow still claim they’re not good enough for me then ur beyond all hope. have u seen

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1m  
@v-nikiforov ANY of their interviews?? yuuri is a brilliant skater and an even better person and could have flourished w/o me and hnoestly

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1m  
@v-nikiforov where do u get off saything they’re not good enough tthey are a fucking treasure

**Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky · 39s  
@v-nikiforov ur an embarrassment 2 russia & katsuki is a loser

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 5s  
.@yuri-plisetsky COME TO THE 6TH FLOOR OF THE RENAISSANCE IN BEIJING IF U WANT AN ASS KICKING

* * *

Viktor knows the exact moment that Yuuri sees. He knows because there is an unholy screech of _“Viktor!”_ from across the wall. Viktor has approximately thirty seconds to prepare before Yuuri flings the door open. Viktor mentally slaps himself for giving Yuuri a key, cursing his lack of foresight.

Yuuri stomps up to the bed, hands on hips. “Delete it.”

“No,” Viktor says petulantly.

“Delete. It.”

Viktor Nikiforov, 27-year old skating legend, sticks his tongue out at Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri lunges at Viktor, in a strange imitation of the way Viktor had thrown himself at Yuuri hours prior. “Give me your phone,” they demand, attempting to pry it out of Viktor’s hands.

“No!” Viktor shrieks, curling in on himself and cradling his phone to his chest. If Yuuri wants it, they’ll have to pry it from Viktor’s cold, dead fingers.

Yuuri climbs onto the bed, straddling Viktor’s body as they try to wrestle Viktor into submission. “You are such a child!”

“I aim to stay young at heart.” Viktor’s voice is muffled by the sheets.

Yuuri grabs a pillow from the bed. “That’s not going to keep your hair from thinning!”

The blow is a physical punch to Viktor’s chest, and he gasps in horror. _“Yuuri_ , how could you?” he cries. He grasps his chest over his heart with one hand.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri hits Viktor with the pillow. “How. Could. You. Give. Out. Our. Hotel. Rooms.” Each word is accentuated with a pillow slap.

“I didn’t give out the exact number…” Viktor says weakly. Yuuri hits him again.

“The fact that you’ve had a skating career for over a decade without a PR disaster astounds me.”

“Yakov moderated all my social media accounts,” Viktor explains. “But now I’ve been unshackled.”

Yuuri blinks. “That explains so much.” Yuuri covers Viktor’s face with the pillow. “I’m going to smother you and pull the phone from your dead grasp.”

Viktor squawks, muffled beneath Yuuri pressing their full weight down on him. “You don’t know my password!”

“Easy, it’s Makkachin’s birthday.”

 _Curse my crippling lack of foresight_ , Viktor thinks. One day, he might learn to keep his mouth shut. “You can’t murder your coach! Who will help you train?” Viktor tries again.

“I’ll manage.”

A moment of quiet passes, where Yuuri is concerned that they may have actually smothered their coach. Just when Yuuri is about to lift the pillow and check Viktor for signs of life, Viktor rolls over onto his back under Yuuri, hands still clasped over his phone on his chest.

“You could.” The words are muffled, and Yuuri wonders if they misheard.

Yuuri pulls the pillow off Viktor’s face, bracing it on his chest. They give Viktor an inquisitive look as Viktor returns their gaze with those shining eyes, radiating the same affection that they had on the ice rink after kissing them.

“What?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor’s hair is tousled from their wrestling, his bangs pushed back from his eyes, all of a sudden, Yuuri feels that the moment has grown intensely intimate.

“You could succeed without me,” Viktor clarified.

Yuuri frowns. “Viktor…”

“I’m not being self-deprecating, we both know I’m amazing.”

“Humble, too.”

“But I didn’t make you a Grand Prix contender and I didn’t make stories flow from your body when you skate.” Yuuri feels themselves being pulled in, leaning down so that their noses almost touched. “You did that all on your own.”

Yuuri flushes, and feels a tug in their chest that they now recognize as the urge to kiss Viktor senseless. “You finally gave me a story worth telling.”

Viktor’s mouth breaks into that wide, closed lip smile. “And how lucky I am to be a part of your story!” He finally throws his arms around Yuuri, fingers fisting in the back of their shirt.

Yuuri gulps, staring down at Viktor below, Yuuri’s own shadow cast across his face. Yuuri is so honored to be the one to see this, to be the one to love Viktor and receive Viktor’s love in return.

“You were always part of my story,” Yuuri confesses. “Even before I knew you, before I…” Yuuri flushes. “...loved you.”

It’s no secret, it never has been, not when Yuuri’s entire routine is focused on their love, with Viktor at the center of it all. But it’s the first time Yuuri has ever said it to Viktor’s face. And Viktor just smiles, cheeks rosy to mimic Yuuri’s own, and he smiles like he understands. It’s unbelievable, Yuuri thinks, that Viktor could feel even a fraction of what Yuuri feels for him.

 _“Stammi vicino,”_ Viktor murmurs, speaking in a language neither of them knows. _“Non te ne andare.”_

But Yuuri knows the words all the same. _Stay close to me and never leave_.

“I was performing for you, Yuuri. I simply didn’t know it yet.” Viktor’s hand trails up to stroke Yuuri’s cheek, leaving a path of fire in its wake. “I was shouting into the void, but you _heard me_. You answered a plea I didn’t know I was making.”

Yuuri’s arms feel weak, struggling to find a reason not to collapse onto the brilliant man beneath them. Scratch that, Yuuri’s entire _being_ feels weak, in the wake of Viktor telling them that he had been performing for _them_ , when so much of Yuuri’s life had ridden on just the opposite. Their entire world has been shaken and the only point of focus is Viktor’s skin on theirs.

Yuuri lets Viktor pull their chests together, returning Viktor’s embrace. Viktor breathes against their cheek. “You were part of my story before I loved you, too.”

And, really, who could blame Yuuri for pressing their lips to Viktor’s and breathing their love into his skin.

 _“Stammi vicino,”_ they plead.

 _“Non te ne andare,”_ Viktor answers.

* * *

**Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov · 1h  
The previous tweet is cancelled!! Do not come!! I am busy!!!! #viktuuri #blessed

**Author's Note:**

> the last sentence seems to imply that viktor & yuuri are having sex which was completely unintended, I meant for them to b cuddling, but take it as u will.
> 
> [Fic Info and Requests](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/fic)


End file.
